In recent years, many input devices such as mobile phone terminals are provided with a variety of applications for phone calls, sending and receiving mail, schedule management, setting of alarms, and the like. For these input devices, a function has been proposed to increase usability for the user by displaying indication information, in order to provide the user with a message, on the standby screen (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Indication information refers to information to indicate to the user a missed call, the reception of mail, a registered schedule event when the set time is reached, a set alarm when the time is reached, and the like.
In the input device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when there is a missed call, for example, indication information (“missed call”) indicating the existence of a message for the user is displayed on the standby screen, as illustrated in FIG. 5(a). When the user selects the indication information, notification information (“Time: 14:38, Caller: Mr. A, Length of call: 25 seconds”), which is detailed information related to the indication information, is displayed as illustrated in FIG. 5(b). While the user can also confirm the notification information by selecting to display a list of received calls from the standby screen, the input device recited in Patent Literature 1 allows for confirmation of the notification information by selecting the indication information.